


Pleasant Surprise

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Reita (the GazettE), Crossdressing, Cum Play, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita did not expect his April Fool's prank to give Uruha a boner. Judging by Uruha's reaction, neither did he.
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 23





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous reader, who requested Reita wearing a skirt as a prank, and getting a little more than he bargained for. Enjoy!

Uruha locked himself into the apartment, setting his shopping bag just inside the door and hanging his coat up with a sigh. "Reita? I'm back." When he didn't get a response, he tried calling out again, his brows furrowing at the silence. "Did you go for a walk?"

He headed for the living room, figuring maybe Reita had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for him, about to call his name again when he froze completely. Reita was far from asleep, and when he noticed Uruha in the doorway, he got up and turned to face him fully, shooting him an innocent smile. "Hey, you're home."

Uruha wasn't looking at his face, however. He was much more occupied with Reita's legs, and what was covering them, or perhaps more accurately, what wasn't covering them. Reita was wearing a pleated miniskirt, with stockings underneath, highlighting his toned legs and showing off just the right amount of thigh between them and the hem of his skirt. Uruha found himself unable to tear his gaze away, and he was sure his pulse was rising from the sight alone. Reita looked undeniably hot like that, but what was the occasion?

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" Reita looked down as though he didn't know what he'd find, but his smug grin gave him away. "April fools!"

"Huh?" Uruha looked up in bewilderment. Right, first of April, the day when it was socially acceptable to play pranks on people, except Uruha really hadn't expected this to be a prank. "This is your idea of a joke?"

"Yeah, got the idea online," Reita said, stifling a laugh and giving an exaggerated twirl, and Uruha should not be enjoying that as much as he was. "Do you not like it? I figured it would be pretty funny."

"I'm not sure 'funny' is the word I would go for right now."

"Really?" Reita seemed confused for a second, but as he studied Uruha more closely, he grew more and more smug. "My my, what do we have here? Is this the kind of thing you're into?"

"You know what I'm into." Uruha realised he sounded snappy, but Reita was way too happy with himself, and he needed to take him down a peg or two. "And you're in so much trouble right now."

"Me?" Reita feigned innocence, blinking dumbly at Uruha, but he saw right through his act.

"Yes, you." In two strides, he had closed the distance between them and grabbed Reita's upper arm, his eyes boring into him.

"I don't know, seems like you're the one with the problem, here," Reita said, reaching between them to cup the bulge in Uruha's jeans, and his grin didn't falter even for a moment. "A rather big problem, by the looks of it."

"We'll see about that." With the grip he had on Reita's arm, Uruha dragged him through their apartment, back to their bedroom. Alright, so maybe he was a little horny. Nobody who saw Reita like that would blame him, however, that much he was certain of. He had a hard time believing Reita hadn't looked in a mirror, but how he had expected any other reaction from Uruha was a mystery. Perhaps he underestimated the effect he had on him? Uruha would personally make sure he didn't make that mistake again.

He pushed Reita in the direction of the bed and nudged the door shut behind them, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied him, trying to decide how to go about this. Reita was staring right back at him, pretending to be oblivious. "It's not bedtime yet, Uruha."

"You realise your innocent act is only making this worse for yourself, right?"

"What act?" Reita tried to get up, but Uruha pushed him down again with a hand planted on his chest, leaning over him until their lips nearly brushed when he talked.

"Stay down." With that, he let go of Reita, turning to rummage around in their dresser. He smiled to himself as he spotted a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, slipping the key into his pocket and grabbing them, along with a bottle of lube. "On second thought, get up on the bed."

"Or what?" Reita's grin was both infuriating and enticing, but when Uruha raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him, Reita crawled up on his back, licking his lips as his eyes locked with Uruha's.

"Good boy," Uruha said, taking Reita's hand and closing one of the cuffs around the wrist, reaching for his other one, but Reita was quick to hide it behind this back. "Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?"

"Like I'd make this easier for you."

"You know, if you want it rough, all you have to do is ask." Reita's lack of response was all the answer Uruha needed, and he gripped Reita's arm tightly, digging his fingers into his biceps. Reita may be strong, but after a bit of struggling, Uruha managed to get both his hands cuffed together. Despite how he denied it, Reita loved it, that much was obvious. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not when you treat me like I'm made of porcelain," Reita said, his voice full of challenge, and Uruha raised an eyebrow at him, pinning his hands to his chest, leaning his weight on them to hold Reita down while he pretended to try to wriggle free.

"I'm not doing anything until you stop trying to escape. If you would just be patient for a moment and lie still, I could give you what you want." Reita didn't stop moving, and Uruha was tempted to roll his eyes at his stubbornness, but he knew that would just spur him on. Instead, he gripped Reita's chin with his free hand, forcing him to stop thrashing for a moment and look up at him. "Don't you wanna be a good boy for me? Or do I have this all wrong? Perhaps you'd rather be a good girl?"

He looked pointedly down at Reita's skirt, licking his lips, pleased when Reita's cheeks turned red. "Oh, sure, pretend like this is my kink when you're the one who got hard from a joke," he said, his voice so low he was practically mumbling, and Uruha bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

"Then what's this?" Uruha let go of the handcuffs and let his hand trail further down, smoothing Reita's skirt down and grinning when he felt a definite bulge under his palm. "Go on, what's your excuse? Are you just hard from being handcuffed and held down, is that it?"

"You think I'm enjoying this?" Reita tried twisting his head away, and this time, Uruha let him.

"I know you are." He let go of Reita entirely, crouching down to reach for something under the bed, pulling out a box of sex toys they kept there. "But go ahead, I'd love to see how long you can keep up pretenses."

He took out one of their slimmer toys, setting it next to Reita on the bed, letting him see it as he hoisted him higher up. Before Reita had time to protest, he bent down to kiss his ankle, running his hands up his legs and humming softly. "I like these on you." He hooked his fingers under the hem of one of the stockings, pulling lightly and letting it snap back in place, making Reita groan and try to cross his legs. Uruha didn't let that deter him, continuing his ascent, rubbing Reita's thighs with his thumbs.

Once Reita seemed to relax, Uruha let his hands slip higher, under the skirt and up to his hips, and though Reita didn't do anything to make it easier for him, he eventually managed to get his underwear off. He tossed it aside and licked his lips at the sight of Reita, still mostly clothed, if you could call it that. The skirt was bulging in the middle, and Reita reached down with cuffed hands to try to hide it, but Uruha pushed his hands out of the way.

"You know, this isn't supposed to be in front," Uruha said, running a finger along the zipper, pleased to feel Reita was almost fully hard by now.

"How would I know? I don't wear skirts."

"Clearly." Uruha grabbed Reita's legs and forced him to spread them, settling comfortably between his thighs and reaching for the lube and the toy he'd left there earlier. Reita watched him closely as he slicked it up, and he shot him a wink as he curled one hand under Reita's knee, raising it and reaching down under the skirt.

Reita made the prettiest moan when the toy pushed into him, even as he tried to curl in on himself, and Uruha gripped his thigh properly, loving how it fit in his palm. "Slow down," Reita said, breathless already, and Uruha felt his own cock stir in his pants.

"After how belligerent you've been today? I don't think so." The dildo wasn't thicker than two of Uruha's fingers, and he knew Reita could take it, even if it might be overwhelming to start with it so soon. He decided to be nice and keep the thrusts shallow for now, just watching his hand disappear under the edge of the skirt, feel Reita's legs tense as he fought to keep from closing them. "You're doing good, just lie back and enjoy it."

Reita looked like he wanted to talk back, but Uruha anticipated it, pushing the toy deeper into him and grinning at the way Reita moaned, before pulling it out entirely. Reita gave a noise of protest, and Uruha hushed him, leaning over the edge of the bed and reaching for a different dildo, thicker than the first.

Once he had it coated in lube, he pushed the tip into Reita, watching his reactions hungrily. Reita had gripped the waistband of the skirt, presumably to have something to hold on to, and when his hazy eyes met Uruha's, he mouthed the word "please" at him.

"That's it, good boy," Uruha said, and whether that was the reason Reita moaned or the fact that he'd pushed the toy in as deep as it would go, Uruha didn't care. What mattered was that Reita's lips were red from being bitten, his eyes were half closed in pleasure, and Uruha was certain if he checked, he'd find Reita leaking precum already.

He fucked him with the dildo for a while, listening to the way he moaned and resisting the urge to reach down and stroke himself. Eventually, Reita seemed to adjust to the intrusion, and Uruha debated moving up in size. He pulled away again, eyeing the box on the floor. "Oh, it's been a while since we've used these."

Reita barely managed a groan of confusion when Uruha pulled away again, about to complain about how empty he felt when he saw Uruha hold up a string of anal beads. "You tease."

"What, is there something wrong?" Uruha raised an eyebrow, deciding he wanted a better view this time. He pushed Reita's skirt up, revealing his rock hard dick, running a single finger up the length of it. "Do you want something, Reita?"

Reita seemed to struggle with himself for a minute, brows furrowing in frustration, and when he tried raising his hips to get some more contact, Uruha withdrew his hand entirely. "Nothing at all," Reita said after a moment, staring defiantly at the wall, but the way he was panting gave him away.

"If you say so." Uruha pushed Reita's knees back, gripping his ass in one hand and spreading it open, circling the first of the beads around his entrance. He pushed it gently against the rim, watching it slowly stretch around it, how it popped into place, followed by Reita's quiet moan. The second went in just as easily as the first, and Uruha hummed at the sight.

"Your hungry ass is just swallowing these right up, isn't it?" He ran his hand up Reita's thigh, stroking it lovingly while he pushed in another bead, loving the way Reita's ass closed around each new one. "You're so good for me."

"Uruha, please," Reita said, sounding lost in pleasure already, and Uruha chuckled.

"Don't give up now, not when you're doing so good. You can take a couple more." Reita nodded, and Uruha patted his thigh, taking the next bead between his fingers and pressing it against Reita's entrance. "Don't clench, just relax for me," he said, watching as Reita's rim stretched around the intrusion, slowly engulfing it.

"Trying." Reita's voice sounded strained, and Uruha gave his ass a light slap, making Reita moan and the bead slip into place.

"You're perfect." Uruha kissed the inside of Reita's knee, taking the last bit of the toy and pressing it against his hole. "Last one, you can do this." Reita's rim stretched around the intrusion, and Uruha reached down with his left hand to rub his thumb over Reita's taint, delighting in the way he squirmed. "Almost there."

He pushed until the thickest part of the bead had passed Reita's rim, but instead of letting it pop into place like the others, he pulled it back out, making Reita whimper. "Sorry, can't resist, you're just too hot like this." Uruha chuckled, and when Reita settled down again, he started pressing again. The last of it disappeared into Reita's ass, only the ring that served as a handle sticking out, and Uruha tugged lightly on it, moaning at the sound Reita made.

Reita's desperate plea fell on deaf ears, Uruha was already leaning over the edge of the bed again, grabbing one of their larger dildos and grinning to himself as he lubed it up. "What's that, you want to cum?"

"You know I do," Reita said, still panting softly, reaching down to touch his dick, but Uruha was quick to swat his hands away.

"Don't make me regret not cuffing you to the headboard." Uruha reached down between Reita's legs, curling his finger around the loop of the toy still inside Reita, pulling harder this time. Reita moaned as his hole stretched around the toy, and one by one, the beads slipped out of him. Uruha couldn't tear his gaze away, watching Reita's hole stretch and then eventually flutter uselessly, Reita almost whining how empty he was.

"Uruha, please, I need to cum."

"Alright, if you promise to be good," Uruha said, smiling when Reita nodded. He took the last toy, already slick with lube, pushing it into Reita and moaning at how easily it slid in. "That's more like it."

"Fuck, that's big." Reita squirmed again, but then Uruha's free hand closed around his dick, and he arched his back, bucking his hips up. "Don't stop."

"Not planning to." Uruha made sure he had a good grip on the base of the toy, thrusting it deep into Reita, paying attention to his sounds and aiming for his prostate. He stroked him at the same pace as he fucked him with the toy, and it wasn't long before Reita was moaning incoherently, reaching up to bury his hands in the sheets.

"Please, please."

"Cum for me, Reita, show me what a good boy you are." Reita nodded, and after a few more strokes, he lost it, eyes closing and legs clenching around Uruha as he came. Uruha didn't stop, relentlessly fucking him with the toy, milking his prostate and watching as Reita came all over his stomach, his abdomen, even the skirt bunched up around his waist.

"That's it, you're so hot," he said, leaving the toy in Reita and pulling back enough that he could stretch his legs out.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." Uruha grinned down at Reita when he finally opened his eyes, already having unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, smearing the leftover lube over it as he crawled over Reita's legs. Just playing with Reita like that had been enough to get him hard as a rock, and the sight of him like that, lying on his back, covered in his own cum, dildo still halfway buried in his ass was more than enough for him.

"Like what you see?" Reita seemed to have caught his breath enough to be coy, and he reached down to smear his fingers in his cum, lifting his hand to his mouth and moaning as he licked it.

"Love it, fuck." Uruha's voice was strained, his lips parting as he panted softly, mesmerized by the sight of Reita licking his hand, moaning obscenely as he smeared the cum over his lips. He parted his lips and took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them like he they were something entirely different, and that was all it took. Uruha groaned as he came, just barely managing to aim, hand moving quickly over his dick. He coated Reita's thighs in his cum, some drops landing on his skirt and his stockings instead, painting him in streaks of pearly white.

Uruha practically collapsed next to Reita, barely finding the strength to reach into his pocket and pull out the key to the handcuffs so he could get him loose. Reita leaned in to kiss him, but he had to pull away again when he started laughing. "If you wanted to see me in a skirt, you should have just said so."

"Didn't know until today," Uruha said, smiling as he pushed the handcuffs off the bed, tangling his limbs around Reita, who looked down between them.

"Good job, now you're smearing the cum around even more."

Uruha chuckled and pecked his lips, humming when he tasted cum on Reita's lips. "Thought you liked that."

"Yeah, except I borrowed this skirt, and I'd hate to return it in this state."

Uruha pulled back like Reita had electrocuted him, desperately trying to figure out if he could salvage what was left. "Seriously?"

Reita burst out laughing, and Uruha smacked his shoulder. "Of course not, what do you take me for? I would have said something much sooner if that were the case."

"I don't know what I see in you."

"At a guess?" Reita pulled him back in, ignoring Uruha's indignant glare and wrapping his arms around him. "A great pair of legs."


End file.
